Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a dream demon (he must be the off spring of Satan). He was summoned by Lil' Gideon, but was defeated by Dipper and Mabel Pines. Bill sought revenge on both of them. Bill founded the Illuminati in 2005 prior to becoming the illuminati itself. He was later overthrown and became a janitor. He went to Gravity Falls in order to bring more dumbasses like himself into the conspiracy. He failed doing so and then traveled across the US to do so. He brought more people such as Justin Bieber into it. Bill Cipher then decided to erase horrible shows like Breadwinners and Dr. Phil and replaced it with porn, Subliminal Messages, and other shit. He then returned to Gravity Falls and wrote Pentagrams, Illuminati Symbols, Slenderman shit, and other stuff to get his point across. He also married Jirachi, and need MOAR one-eyed creatures related to and his closest ally is M@tt XD. He finally escaped from his dimension thanks to Mabel Pines acting carelessly, and now he's the ruler of the multiverse! At least until El grande padre killed and raped him. Leaderships He is the founder of the Illuminati which he formed in the year 420, and second in command of E.V.I.L. Biography Bill was born in the year 618-666 and was the spawn of the devil. He originally created the Illuminati in 1776 but George Washington shut it down. He tried again but it was destroyed by Franklin Roosevelt. In 2005, he tried again and it worked. For 8 years, he abducted stars and put them in the Illuminati. In 2014, he took over part of the US. After 2022, the US Government killed his ass. Bill sought revenge on The US and turned to Dark Mandy for help. Powers As a god-like figure, Bill has numerous powers and abilities. These are amplified by a power level of Over 9000 when he gains his physical form. *Apportation *Clairvoyance *Cross-dimensional awareness *Illusion manipulation *Intangibility (Phasing) *Innate capability *Laser manipulation *Levitation *Molecular manipulation *Nightmare inducement *Possession *Precognition (of potential scenarios) *Pyrokinesis *Size shifting *Telekinesis *Telepathy Death The US Government became pissed at his constant crap, so they assassinated him and fed him to the hell hounds and the prisoners of Hyrule. It took Dark Mandy to get him out. His real death was when Stanley Pines erased him from his memory. However, he is still out there... petrified, but still out there... Revival Bill returned to Gravity Falls to start "Weirdmageddion Mark II", but the Dimension Warriors stopped him. Sashi took on Bill alone and killed him. "Axoltol! My time has come to burn! I invoke the Ancient power that I may return!" In truth, BILL CANNOT BE DESTROYED. But, if the Dimension Warriors unite their powers with another organization, then he is defeated once and for all! Trivia *Bill once took control of Dipper's body and tried to destroy the journals with his body. **He also did that to his Great Uncle Ford and time traveler Blendin Blandin. * Bill was once raped by Insane Woody and Benson. **A theory suggests that this is why he us so fucked up. * Bill lives in Camp Lakebottom. * Bill is Gwonam's friend. * He is the final boss of Dimension Warriors. **His attacks in the game are similar to those of final bosses in the Kirby series. * He is married to Jirachi. * Bill created clones of the Dark Matter Swordsman and Queen Sectonia ** He's also friends with Max Profitt Haltmann * Bill teams up with Ultron and Norm The Genie. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Final Bosses Category:Uneducated Category:Disney Category:Fabulous Characters Category:Revived Category:Characters who want to take over the Multiverse Category:Illuminati Category:Smart Category:Really Hot Category:Evil Geniuses